


Home Cooking

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [30]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Abstract, Cooking as a Metaphor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl worries while she cooks, and Vash couldn't be more captivated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

"Why did you come back?"

She stood in an apron, framed in the kitchen doorway. The domesticity sent a pang through his heart. Her hands were busy twisting a dishtowel, the fabric being strangled between her raw fingers. Suffocated like her emotion. Behind her, the process of dinner was spread throughout the kitchen, a pot of boiling water simmering on the stove. Bubbling up like all the things he should say.

_Love. Hate. Life. Death. Scars scars scars scarsscarsscarsscars…_

_Peace._

He answered her with a slow, sideways smile and a soft kiss on the hairline. 

"Because I like your cooking."


End file.
